


In Season

by 2momsmakearight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2momsmakearight/pseuds/2momsmakearight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every fruit has a season. (Companion piece to “Dangling Fruit”. Not necessary to have read one to understand the other. But boobs were inspiring so I went with it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storybycorey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybycorey/gifts).



> written for the amazing “Corey-wan”, my friend @storybycorey, whose analogous writing is always an inspiration. I hope she enjoys reading it because I enjoyed writing it. She’s been such a source of inspiration.

“In Season”  
—-

Her nipples are bared, and she offers them to me like fruit on the proverbial platter. The skin around her nipple is pebbled, raised, the color of walnuts and brown pears. I wonder if she tastes just as sweet. If I bite into her sweet flesh will juices run down my chin, sticky and syrupy?

Her peachy skin flushes to the color of a guava’s pink center, and I press my lips to her chest, dragging my tongue between her breasts, tasting the nectar of her skin. A guava has a hardened shell with a luscious, sweet center. As my lips press hot kisses into her creamy skin, I wonder what else will have a delicious pink center, later by layer peeled back to reveal the ambrosial, dripping fruit. My mouth waters thinking about it, my cock aches for its own taste.

I bite into her buttery skin like an apple, and she moans above me, her hips grinding into my cock. Scully’s breasts are delicious, luscious, surprisingly heavy in my hands. I massage them, and she whimpers, squeezing and releasing, rolling and pulling.

For years, I’ve fantasized about her breasts; would her nipples be the color of ripe raspberries, or dates? Would they be the size of a juicy blueberry, or large and round like a blackberry? I imagined my tongue rolling around her nipple, like licking the whipped cream off a cherry. Whipped cream… That’s what we need right now.

But for as much as I fantasized about her, nothing prepares me for the beauty of her. All of her tastes, all of her colors; my senses are on overload - sweet, sweet ecstasy. Fruit picked too soon is sour, bitter, and fruit picked too late in the season is wilted, fermented. There’s a season for everything, a time for everything. If this fruit was picked too soon, would it still have been this sweet? If I waited any longer, would it explode across my tongue like it does now?

There is a season for everything. This is our season, and I’ve been a hungry man for a long time.

Oh, and by the way, they’re blueberries… Juicy, plump blueberries, just in case you were wondering.


End file.
